Welcome to Johnbob
by Pomquter
Summary: A comedy about the life of four human friends that go to live in a town full of talking animals. Please R&R to tell me if I should continue. :P Thanks!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Animal Crossing, in fact, the only thing I own is my sanity, and even that is slipping away. =D_

**Welcome To Johnbob Town Chapter One Meet the People (and Animals)**

**Town:** Johnbob

**Town fruit: Apples**

**Humans:**

**Tiffany Golby:** A very hyper, preppy, pretty girl that loves to design clothes. She can't stand bugs of any kind. You can find her chatting to all of the gossiping animals. Tiffany thinks that every thing is cute.

**Riccio Mosca:** A friendly Italian shopkeeper; he is currently competing with Tom Nook because Riccio has the best prices. He uses some Italian words which annoys the town, except Tiffany, she thinks its cute.

**Toby Anderson:** She's very messy tomboy that loves to catch bugs and get her clothes covered in dirt. Wherever there's a mess, you are sure to find Toby.

**Jason Welch:** He's obsessed with technology, nerdy, paranoid, clean freak that never leaves his house. Jason is very pale and sickly, and hasn't seen the light of day for nearly six years.

**Just some of the animals that live in Johnbob:**

**Fruity:** A cat with an orange for a head, and a very citrus-y house.

**Anne:** A small squirrel who—like Sara—loves to gossip. She secretly has a crush on Goose, but won't let anyone know.

**Sara:** She's gossiping horse that likes to talk about herself. She is best friends with Anne.

**Ben:** He's a duck with an attitude, all the girls love him, but Ben can sometimes be a real jerk.

**Goose:** He's a kind chicken who loves to fish. He built a small mall for Anne because she pestered him for three weeks to make her one. Goose secretly likes Anne, but never wants to tell anyone.

The rest of the town:

Octavian the octopus

Cleo the horse

Eunice the sheep

Alfonso the alligator

Rio the peacock

Weber the duck

Yuka the Koala

Aurora the penguin

Chuck the bull

Tabby the cat

Now that you know the people and animals, you can venture into their minds and see what its like to live in Johnbob.

**What you need to know before you read this fan fiction**

_1. When the words are in italics; that means that the person or animal is thinking._

2. These events are not based on real-life happenings, but some of the animals are in my real town.

3. The only reason this fan fiction is **PG-13** is because I want to be safe and there is a few violence scenes, and some other stuff, so don't worry =)

Here's The First Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing, in fact, the only thing I own is my sanity, and even that's slipping away. =3_

**For every one who didn't read the first page: please do, it helps out so much with understanding the characters, and if you are that lazy to not read it, then I hope you are confuzzled.**

Now, on with the story...

**ON THE TRAIN**

Tiffany: Hey, Riccio wakeup, I think we are pulling into the station.

Ricco: Huh? Oh, yeah, I was just taking a little nap.

Tiffany: Little? You have been asleep for around three hours! And my butt hurts really badly; there are no cushions on this seat at all.

Toby: Oh calm down, we are almost there. At least Jason's having a ball; Mr.Nerd over here has probably done everything his little heart wanted.

This was true, Jason being the geek he is, took all his laptops and miscellaneous technology as carry-on (it took up four seats).

Toby: I think he just created his thirty second website...

Jason: Thirty-third

Toby: Whatever

Riccio: Ugh, why do you always fight? Toby is a tomboy; she loves to be outside, but Jason is paranoid and stays inside all day, just leave it as that. I really couldn't care less if you two fought all day, but when I'm around, it sure gets annoying. Anyway, avanti, the train stopped and I really want to get away from that blue cat that asked me a lot of questions, I think he's stalking me.

Tiffany: I really wish that you would stop putting Italian words in your sentences, Riccio.

The four friends (yes, friends, they don't seem like it, but they are) gathered up their luggage and one by one stepped onto the platform. They had just arrived in Johnbob, the new town that they would now be living in. Jason didn't like the city, Toby wanted to live in the country, Tiffany didn't really care, and Riccio loved animals. Johnbob was perfect. This town was different than others; it was inhabited by animals, animals that live in houses and speak English.

**IN JOHNBOB SQUARE**

Toby: Dude, who's that fat raccoon?

Tiffany: Awww, he's so cute!

Riccio: Tiff, you think everything is cute.

Tiffany: What's wrong with that?

Riccio: Buongiorno fat raccoon!

Fat Raccoon: Hullo, I'm Tom Nook, hey, what did you just call me?

Riccio: Oh, uh, nothing...

Tom Nook: Anyway, I would like to sell each of you a house.

Jason: How much will it cost?

Tom Nook: Well, since I've been selling houses to everyone who bought this game; I know for a fact that all of you don't have enough bells. But, if you buy these houses in the next five minutes, I'll throw in a free, yes I said free, orange box, and for only 20,000 bells! Wow, what a deal! But wait that's not all! For a limited time, you can also receive this light-up mirror. Batteries not included.

Toby: Uh, ok then...

Tom Nook: Any who, look around, pick which house you want, buy it from me, and then come work off the rest of the money you owe me. Sounds like fun!

Riccio: Oooh! I want that casa!

Jason: I can't stay out in the sun this long! The sun will scorch my precious skin! I need to find shelter!

Toby: He needs counseling.

Riccio and Tiffany nod in agreement

Toby, Tiffany, and Riccio started walking towards Tom Nook's shop when Tiffany screamed.

Tiffany: Ew, ew, ewwww! There's a buggy on my dress! Ew! Get it off, get it off, get it off!

Toby just rolled her eyes and walked on.

**AT TOM NOOK'S SHOP**

Tom Nook: Well it seems you took your time getting here; it isn't very respectable...oh well, just put on these uniforms.

Tiffany: Yuck! This shirt was _so_ last year.

Tom Nook: The faster you work the faster you can get out of the outfit then. Ha, ha, ha, hoo.

Riccio: _I don't think I like this fat raccoon; I've had basta of him. I'm tired; I'll probably get hyped up on sugar to stay awake. _

Tom Nook: Where's Jason? The lazy slob, he can't even show up on his first day of work! That's sad...

Jason comes running in and slams the door behind him.

Jason: The alligator...its...its...its after me...

Tom Nook: Oh, that's just Alfonso, he probably just wanted to sell you something frowns and he's so persuasive, in the last week, I probably bought three 'good luck' shirts, seven 'must have' pieces of furniture, and five umbrellas because Alfonso said that it was going to rain.

Tiffany: I thought Johnbob was going through a drought.

Tom Nook: I know...it is... Any who, I want for you to meet my sons, Timmy and Tommy.

Timmy and Tommy step out from behind a large desk.

Timmy: Pleased to meet you.

Tommy: You

Timmy: _No_, you!

Tommy: You!

Timmy: Shut up

Tommy: Up

Timmy: Do you want to take this outside?

Tommy: Outside?

Timmy: Yes you dimwit!

Tommy: You dimwit!

Tom Nook: Ok, well I think we are done with introductions.

Riccio: What's our first assignment?

Jason: I'm going home, I'm under too much stress, and when I'm under too much stress, well I hyperventilate. And besides, I haven't checked my computer.

Toby: Oh, and God forbid you don't get to update your website, you haven't updated in at least thirty minutes, wow, how do you manage?

Tom Nook: No! You can't go you little weasel! You must pay me back!

But it was too late, Jason already left, oh well, we never liked him anyway.

This was supposed to be chapter two, but I combined them =D

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. Nope. I don't. Shakes head Pff is Heather's copyright. (She doesn't like people using words that she does)._

**IN TOM NOOK'S SHOP**

Tiffany: I wish Jason didn't leave.

Toby: Pff, I'm glad he did, he can now go and be a nerd somewhere else.

Riccio: You are such a...

Tom Nook: Any way, lets get to work; Toby, you take care of the shirts, wallpaper, and flooring. Riccio, you will sell the furniture, stationery, and umbrellas. And, uh, Tiffany, you can take care of the rest.

Tiffany: Which is...?

Tom Nook: Plant the flowers and take care of the shovels, fishing poles, flower seeds and bug nets.

Tiffany: Hey! I have a lot more to do!

Tom Nook: Oh, well, not my problem.

Tom Nook leaves the store while Tiffany sticks her tongue out at his back.

Riccio: We might as well just get to work.

Toby: I can't believe I'm in charge of clothes! _Clothes!_ God, I usually get dressed in the dark! Tiffany should have this job. And _I_ wanted to plant the flowers!

Riccio: I don't really care what I have to do, I want to get this done and get out of this nasty store.

Toby: If Tom Nook isn't here, he isn't here to supervise us...so I'm going home, maybe meet the animals here, maybe do a few jobs, I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not going stay here and sell girly girl crap.

Tiffany: I'm with her, I'm not going to get messy; this is my best shirt! Hey, Toby! Wait up! I'm coming with you!

Both girls walk out of the store.

Riccio: Ok... well then I guess it's just me and the little voices in my head. So what do you think Voices?

Timmy and Tommy come in.

Timmy: Hello, where's everybody?

Tommy: Everybody

Riccio: They went home...

Timmy: Oh, our daddy told us to watch over all of you.

Tommy: You

Riccio: Yup, they are all gone, but I'm still here because I'm special.

Timmy: Special? He he he

Tommy: He h-

Toby and Tiffany run in

Toby: Riccio, come quick, Jason's gone!


End file.
